crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanaki Guriko
Hanaki Guriko hails from Kyushu. Not only was he Suzuran's Number One, he also stood atop all others in Toarushi. He was a sophomore at Suzuran in Hana Tsukishima's first year. He became infamous for defeating Suzuran's then strongest man Zetton, thus instantly elevating his name to the top of the food chain at Suzuran despite not initially participating in the First Year War. This earned him contempt from his fellow First Years, and when they tried to make a move against him he personally gave seventeen freshmen the beating of their lives, including the three finalists of the First Year War. Because of his many absences, Guriko was forced to repeat his Senior year while the rest of his generation has already graduated. As Suzuran's strongest man, Guriko has participated in a number of fights, including matches against Kurosawa, Butcher, Tokio, Hana, Tsukimoto Mitsonobu, Muroto Zenmei, and his known rival, deceased Armament Head Kawachi Tessho, who he's fought a total of four times. Despite the number of fights he's been in, Guriko has no known loss. After being defeated by Guriko, Kurosawa Kazumitsu becomes his right hand man, whom he nicknames "Kurosar". With a reputation for having immense fighting skill known by all throughout Toarushi, Guriko commands a lot of respect in Suzuran, despite his unwillingness to lead his own faction. Even though Guriko won his rematch with Hana (who was already in his third year), he was still able to convince the other students to accept Hana as their leader, stating that no man was more fit to rule Suzuran than Hana. The third owner of the Bullshit Buckle given to him by Zetton after he graduated, which has been secretly passed down from the strongest of Suzuran since the time of Harumichi Bouya. He is normally an easygoing man and is always behaving in a jolly, trickster-like manner. He also rarely takes his fights seriously, often preferring to postpone them in favor of spending more time with his women. However, once a particular opponent angers him in some way (like hitting on his girlfriends or messing with his phone), Guriko turns into the Afro-Demon feared by everyone. When in his Afro-Demon state, Guriko goes into a blind rage and attacks everyone within the vicinity. Akutsu Kinji, who always seems to be around when Guriko is in this state, is often on the receiving end of Guriko's blind attacks. More than a fighter, Guriko is also a womanizer extraordinaire, known for juggling his nine girlfriends at the same time - a fact which only angers the other Suzuran students. The fact that his girlfriends all know about the other mistresses and are okay with it only solidifies his womanizing prowess. Because of his antics, he is shown a few times to have symptoms of sexually transmitted disease. Guriko finally managed to graduate Suzuran along with Tsukishima Hana and the senior members of the Hana-gumi. Background & History 'Freshman Year' Hanaki Guriko is a native from Kyushuu who entered Suzuran in his freshman year. Nobody knew about Guriko as he rarely came to school and if he was there, he was usually talking to some girl on his cellphone. Suzuran first took notice when he took out Ujiie Jun and 9 other Housen students, this caused King Joe to call Zetton for a meeting regarding the incident. He and Yonezaki were surprised when told that it was a freshman from Suzuran that caused the damage, thus leading the top dogs of Suzuran to inquire about Guriko. It wouldn't be long before Zetton and Guriko met. Running into each other on the rooftop. Guriko was on the phone with a girl before she hung up on him. With Zetton and Iwashiro Gunji listening in, Guriko and Zetton exchanged glances, where Zetton had an unpleasant feeling, this led to Zetton challenging Guriko, who was reluctant to fight. To anger Guriko, Zetton threw Guriko's phone off the roof, which contained every girls number he had met since moving to town. Guriko then entered 'Demon Guriko Mode' and proceded to fight and defeat Zetton. When word spread around town that Zetton had been defeated. It was the freshman Kurosawa Kazumitsu, Butcher and Harada Tokio who said they would take him out. They found Guriko at school surrounding him with a group of freshman they had brought along. Kurosawa preceded to tell Guriko what Suzuran is all about and why everyone comes here. Guriko reluctant to fight yet again was enraged when Kurosawa hit his new phone with a baseball bat. Guriko defeated Kurosawa, Butcher, Harada, and 17 freshmen which started the legacy of the Demon King Hanaki Guriko. Known Girlfriends *Ryouko *Sonoko *Eri *Rumi *Miho *Mikarin *Akimi *Sena Gallery 70319.jpg|Worst Crows-The-Aftermath-Manga-174.jpg|as a freshman Guriko Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Hanaki Kuriko.JPG|Hanaki Kuriko in Crows Ladies Category:Characters Category:Worst Category:Suzuran 28th Class Category:Crows Ladies Category:Suzuran Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Crows: The Aftermath